


In Sleep

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Inspired by the song In sleep by Lissie





	In Sleep

It two days after his funeral,and she’s a mess.

It fours days after, and she can’t bring herself to part with his flannels, and jacket. When the family decides that it’s best if they donate his clothes so she can get better, so she can move on.

It two weeks since she had to bury him, and she stays up for the fourth night in a row waiting for him to come home.

Its a month, and she still can’t sleep without waking up in a cold sweat her hand instinctively reaching out to the empty space beside her.

Its two more months before her family decide that she, and David both need to go see a therapist to talk about their problems, to talk about him.

It's almost half a year,and she calls David to ask him to come pick her up, she chokes out that she at some cheap motel,and she can’t remember how she got there.  

She buries her head in her hands as the pain from the headache gets to her, as she waits for her brother-in-law. Flashbacks of what she did last night with some random stranger comes rushing back. 

Her fingers trace her ring, as she comes to grips that she slept with some stranger while she was drunk. Someone that wasn’t, and never will be him.

She vents to both Darlene, and David that she feels like she basically just cheated on him. After David picked her up and suggested that she stays for a few days with him,Darlene, and Harris.

She breaks down when Darlene simply tells her that she needs to get over it. And she screams her voice raw when she yells at Darlene that her, and Mark where always faithful to each other when they were dating, and when they were married.

It’s a week after that stupid night that she regrets, and she curls up in her...their bed in the trailer which is now like  her personal prison cell.

She dreams about him for the first time since he died. That smirk of his which turns into a smile as he tells her that she is the only good thing in his life. And she reaches out her fingers cupping his jaw before she calls him honey,and he teases that she hasn’t called him that since the first two months of their marriage.

She feels his lips pressed against hers as she feels his fingers entwine in her hair. His other hand stroking her face. Mumbling that he loves her, and that they should just stay in the bed for the rest of the day like what they use to do when they lived in minneapolis. She smiles against his lips as her one of her hands come to rest on his chest.

She opens her eyes,and he’s gone the bed is half empty again. She turns on the lamp, and she sits up. Her eyes going from one poster to the next, his posters. She stares blankly at the door as her mind tries to play tricks on her. Convincing her that at any moment he will walk through the door to their bedroom. 

She forces herself to sleep, because she learned that it’s only when she’s dreaming, when she sleeps, that she can love him again.


End file.
